OH Fate How I Love Thee
by LadySerenityPhoenix
Summary: Neji remember the day when fate smiled down upon him. Naru/Neji Rated M for Lemon. No likey no readie. 2nd one-shot in series.
1. Chapter 1

**OH Fate How I Love Thee**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did it would be nothing but Yaoi. Too bad so sad.

Neji's POV

I woke up because of a single ray of sunlight that had managed to find its way through the curtains. I sigh and look over at the clock on the table by the bed. It tells me that it is 6:30 in the morning. Too early to do anything. Again I sigh and snuggle back into the tan chest that I am currently laying on. My eyes drift upward to look upon my lover, my Naruto.

'How lucky am I to be here?' I find myself thinking. When we were younger, I admired him from afar. I had done so ever since the Chunnin Exams. I never told him my feelings for he was always with that blasted Uchiha. I hated it. He seemed like something I could never achieve. It wouldn't be until three years later that fate finally smiled down upon me.

Flashback Normal POV

Everyone was invited to the party in order to celebrate Ino and Choji's engagement. All rookie 9, Gai's team, and even the sand siblings were there. Neji stood in the corner watching the blonde sex god everyone else called Naruto. The blonde had change in the time since they were Genin. No long was he the short, loud fellow we all know and love. He now stood at an impressive 6 ft 6 in tall. Three inches above Neji himself. He had broad shoulders and lullicious tan skin stretched over rock hard muscles. His eyes were still endlessly blue but now had the look of wisdom and great strength within them. He was well on his way to becoming the next Hokage.

The blonde was currently speaking with Kiba and Sasuke. Apparently one of them said something funny, most likely Kiba, to make him laugh. OH how Neji loved that laugh. He wished he could be the one to cause it. His attention shifted away from the blonde when Ino called for everyone to listen to her.

"OK everyone! It's time to dance. So get a partner and get your ass on the dance floor."

Neji Sighed then turned when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"So Neji, how about a dance?"

"No thank you Ten-Ten. I'd rather not."

"Aw come on. You know you want to."

Getting annoyed, he was about to tell her to piss off but someone beat him to it.

"Sorry Ten-Ten, but his dance card is full for the evening."

Neji turned his sights to his left, only to have his eyes widen. There stood Naruto, smiling that smile that made Neji go weak in the knees, and offering his hand.

"So, how 'bout it Neji? Would you like to dance with me?"

All he could do was nod dumbly and put his hand into the blonde's. Said blonde pulled him to the dance floor just as "Amazed" by Lonestar came on. Naruto pulled Neji in close to his body and wrapped his around the other's waist. Neji blushed and buried his head in the blonde's shoulder, slowly wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. He thought that he was in heaven. His eyes widen yet again when the blonde stared to sing in Neji's ear. His eyes only got wider as Naruto kissed his neck, then his cheek, and then the corner of his mouth. Naruto pulled back to look Neji in the eyes before he slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips to the brunette's.

After a moment of shock, Neji closed his eyes and kissed back. Naruto licked the other's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance but Neji pulled back slightly.

"Let's continue this somewhere away from prying eyes."

With a quick nod, Naruto took hold of his hand and led him to his apartment. Once inside, Naruto pulled the brunette into another kiss, instantly gaining entrance into the other's mouth.

Neji could not believe that this was happening. It was nothing like his dreams. It was a thousand times better. Somehow, without a clue how they got there in the bedroom, Neji was pushed down onto the bed with a shirtless and very sexy blonde on top of him.

Naruto kissed down his soon to be lover's neck, leaving angry red marks in his wake. When he got to where the neck and shoulder meet, he bit down, drawing blood and a painful screaming out of his companion. The blonde lifted his head to look at Neji, who looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto why did you do that?"

"I want you to be mine and only mine, Neji. You may not see it, but I love you more than any thing else in this world."

Neji stared into Naruto's eyes, unable to believe what he was hearing. But, when he saw the seriousness in the blonde's eyes, it left no room for doubt. He smiled up at the blonde and cupped the side of his face with his hand.

"I never thought I would hear you say those words to me. I have loved you for nearly three years."

After hearing this, it was Naruto's to smile. He captured Neji's lips in a quick yet passionate kiss before pulling the pale man's shirt off. He turned his attention to his lover's chest and began to suckle and nibble on one of the brunette's nipples while using his hand to play with the other one.

Neji moaned and arched off the bed. It felt so good, he didn't want it to end. He whimpered a little as the blonde stopped abusing his nipples and placed two fingers in front of his mouth.

"Suck"

The brunette took the blonde's fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly. Naruto moaned at the feeling. While Neji was busy with his fingers, Naruto used his other hand to remove both of their pants and boxers. Both of them were painfully hard at this point and wanted release.

Naruto removed his fingers, and slid down Neji's body. He inserted a finger into Neji's tight ass. Neji winced at the uncomfortable feeling. But that uncomfortable feeling was completely forgotten when Naruto took a hold of his cock and deep throated him. Neji screamed out in pleasure as Naruto continued to suck his cock while adding another finger, preparing him for what was about to come.

Neji moaned in displeasure when Naruto pulled away completely. The blonde crawled back up his lover's body and kissed him passionately.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Naruto. Please."

"Please what, Neji?"

"Please fuck me Naruto. Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for the rest of the week."

Naruto kissed him roughly as he thrusted into the brunette, nailing his prostate immediately. Neji arched his back and screamed. How could something hurt and feel so good at the same time? Meanwhile, Naruto was having a hard time staying still so that his lover could adjust.

"Naruto move please."

He breathed in a sigh of relief as he started to thrust in and out of Neji slowly.

"God, Neji. You're so hot and tight. You feel so good."

"Please Naruto. Go faster and harder."

Naruto smiled as began to roughly pound into Neji, making the other writher and moan. They were both so close. They knew they wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly they both saw stars.

"NARUTO!" Neji screamed as he came all over their chests.

"Neji!" Naruto moaned as he came deep inside his lover.

The blonde collapsed onto the brunette. Both trying to catch their breath. Naruto slowly sat up slightly and pulled out of Neji before lying down beside him. Neji turned over and laid his head on the blonde's chest. Said blonde wrapped his arms around Neji and pulled him closer.

"Does this mean that you will be mine?"

"Of course I will be yours. Yours and only yours. I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Neji." Naruto kissed Neji's forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.

End Of Flashback Neji's POV

I can't help but smile as I look at the still sleeping blonde. It has been two years since that night we first made love and it has been the happiest two years of my life. And somehow I know that it will continue for a very long time. I used to hate fate but now I thank her each and every day for giving me Naruto.

THE END.

I hope you liked it. I was bored and from the reviews of my fic "Alive and Not Alone." You guys wanted me to do this pairing next. The poll went like this:

Gaara: Done It.

Neji: 11

Rock Lee: 1

Kakashi; 0

Sasuke: 7

Itachi: 0

Sai: 0

Kiba: 4

Shino: 5

Shikamaru: 5

Please tell me who to do next. Gaara and Neji are done. But who should get Naruto next? Review because it is up to you. Ja ne!


	2. Update on Series

Here is an update of the results for this one shot series.

Gaara/Naruto- Done

Naruto/Neji- Done

Naruto/Sai- Done

Shino/Naruto-Done

Shikamaru/Naruto-Done

Kakashi/Naruto-Done

Who's Next?

Kiba

Rock Lee

Sasuke

Itachi

Please read them all and vote as many times as you want.


End file.
